Leuprolide acetate is a synthetic nonapeptide of naturally occurring gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH or LH-RH), the chemical name is 5-oxo-L-prolyl-L-histidyl-L-tryptophyl-L-seryl-L-tyrosyl-D-leucyl-L-leucyl -L-arginyl-N-ethyl-L-prolinamide acetate salt sold under the trade name Lupron or Lupron Depot, as identified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,256, the entire disclosure in incorporated by reference herein, is known for use in the treatment of prostatic carcinoma. Leuprolide is known to decrease levels of LHRH, LH and Testosterone (a sex hormone). This process of changing the sex hormone levels is known as hormonal manipulation.
The present invention involves the use of Leuprolide acetate in the prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, stroke, and peripheral vascular disease.